


Новый прекрасный мир

by winni_w



Category: Good Wife (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 14:23:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winni_w/pseuds/winni_w
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Как живется пиарщику в мире, где все превратились в зомби. <br/>Вольный пересказ событий эпизода 2х03 в условиях зомби-АУ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Новый прекрасный мир

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Фандомную Битву 2012.

Илай, стоя посреди спальни, осторожно наклонил голову в одну, затем в другую сторону - следовало размять затекшую шею. Но и драгоценный котелок терять не хотелось, поэтому пиар-менеджер разминался бережно. Мышцы слушались туго.  
В телефоне стукнуло напоминание. Илай подошел к столу и, двумя пальцами подцепив сотовый, дальнозорко поглядел на светящийся экран. "Поймать демкома на завтраке". Сам глава комитета демократической партии ничего не знал о встрече, которая ему грозила. Внезапность - лучший друг пиарщика. Илай открыл тумбочку, выбрал одеколон с "ароматом моря" и надушился посильнее, отбивая сладковатый запах разложения. Затем бодро провальсировал к гардеробу - пора на баррикады!  
На улице дышало свежестью утро, августовское солнце еще не жарило в такую рань. Час пик пока не наступил, пешеходов почти не было, и Илай с удовольствием дышал свежим воздухом, не загаженным вонью от гниющей плоти, распаренной солнцем и беготней. Кое-где в проулках, куда падал случайный взгляд, виднелись мокрые пятна от голубей. Кошки ловили их по-прежнему ловко, даже несмотря на то, что стали медленными и неуклюжими. Но и птицы уже почти не летали, неспособные подняться в воздух на ослабевших крыльях. Зомби-вирус не щадил никого.  
Илай задумался, чего бы такого съесть, чтобы не перегружать кишечник, забитый дерьмом и плохо справлявшийся со своими обязанностями. Он спасался только тем, что почти не ел, и еще постоянной зарядкой. Вообще с пришествием вируса забота о своем теле стала буквально насущной. Абсолютно все резко занялись физкультурой, хоть фитнес-залы и опустели. Мало кто рисковал поднимать штангу, когда перенапряженные мышцы грозили отвалиться прямо на глазах у публики. Чикаго превратился в Китай - по утрам на площадях люди массово занимались гимнастикой цигун, которая требовала единственно плавности движений.   
В кафе теперь подавались сплошные йогурты и соки. Империя Макдональдса, кстати говоря, лопнула с великолепным треском. Илай дружески подмигнул тусклой букве М, переходя перекресток. Бедняги не сумели вовремя отреагировать на требования рынка, слишком сильно они разрослись. Пара рабочих ставили стремянки, собираясь снять букву с креплений. Насколько Илай знал, здесь собирались открывать чайную. Мимо него протянулась вереница людей в спортивных майках и трико, спешивших на утреннее занятие цигун. Илай небрежно кивнул паре знакомых и решил: "Возьму-ка мате". Дубильные вещества в горьком настое полезны, да и тонизировать себя не помешает.  
Подойдя к столовой, он потянул на себя стеклянную дверь. Широкогабаритный председатель Комитета, как и следовало ожидать, сидел за своим столиком в углу столовой. Илай, расплатившись за мате, прошел с подносом к нему.  
\- Добрейшее утро! Место свободно? - Илай расплылся в вежливой улыбке.  
\- Помяни черта, он и появится, - пробурчал Фрэнк Ландо, утирая платком измазанные йогуртом губы.  
\- Чудесно, - Илай тут же сел на второй стул. - Как у нас дела?  
\- У нас? Какие дела? - делано удивился Фрэнк.  
\- Не понял? - поднял брови Илай. - Если у вас уже начал отмирать мозг, то позвольте напомнить, что мы договаривались об ужине с моим клиентом. Вы знаете, кто он.  
\- А у вас чувство такта отмерло еще в детстве, спасибо, Илай, - покривился политик. - Суть в том, что мы не обедаем с противниками прав зомби.  
\- Что?!  
\- Не слышали? Есть некий Оуэн Кавано, математик.  
\- Кто?!  
\- И вчера ваш Оуэн сказал, что вот уже несколько лет не приезжал в гости к своей сестре, которую чисто случайно зовут Алисия Флоррик. И только потому, что ее муж не выносит запаха мертвечины, видите ли. Это уже на всем Ютубе.  
\- Да что за бред?! - возопил Илай. - Да мой клиент бы никогда!..  
\- Ваши проблемы, дорогуша, - отрезал демократ. - До свидания. Меня ждут перспективные встречи. И ни одна из них не с вами.  
Илай мрачно тянул мате через трубочку, не замечая, что тот обжигает его язык так, что изо рта идет пар.

***

\- Питер! - Илай рванул дверь на себя. Кандидат в прокуроры отвлекся от своих бумаг и царственно воззрился на незваного гостя.  
\- Питер, у нас проблемы! Демком с нами не обедает, потому что ты противник прав зомби! Какого хера я об этом узнаю последним?!  
\- Что? - опешил Питер.  
\- Вот и я так ответил, "что?!" - передразнил Илай. - Брат твоей жены, чтоб ты знал, сказал, что не видел свою сестру несколько лет, потому что ты терпеть не можешь трупной вони!  
Питер демонстративно принюхался к своей подмышке, откуда пахло так же гнилостно, как у Илая. Потом до него дошло.  
\- Подожди, Оуэн? - Питер рассмеялся. - Господи, да он балаболка! Не волнуйся ты так.  
Тут у него зазвонил сотовый. Господин Флоррик поднес трубку к уху, кивнул и поднялся с кресла.  
\- Ты извини, у меня сейчас дело, - сказал он, мягко подталкивая Илая к выходу. - Ты иди, иди, мы завтра еще увидимся. Мне нужна твоя помощь, не сомневайся, без тебя я никуда. До завтра!  
И пиарщик как-то вдруг оказался перед закрытой дверью. Не зная, что делать, Илай с силой вцепился в волосы и пару секунд оцепенело таращился на выдранный клок, с которого сочилась зеленоватая слизь.  
\- Заебись! - бессильно рявкнул он и запулил потерянными волосами в окно коридора. Клок медленной улиткой сползал по стеклу, оставляя вонючий след.

**

Алисия даже не подняла голову от папки с делом, уже зная, кто проскальзывал змеей через приоткрытую дверь ее кабинета.  
\- Привет, Алисия, - Илай присел на краешек стула, неловко собирая полы пиджака в гармошку. В кабинете вкусно пахло ванилью, сладкий запах удачно скрадывал разложение плоти. Кстати говоря, жена будущего прокурора тщательно следила за собой, и ее лицо оставалось почти таким же упругим, а кожа - почти такой же свежей. Илай невольно позавидовал.  
\- Нет, - отрезала Алисия.  
\- Понимаю и уважаю твои чувства, но тут исключительный случай.  
\- Нет.  
\- Твой брат, - только и сказал Илай, исподлобья глядя на нее.  
Алисия вздохнула и оторвалась от папки, чувствуя, что пиарщик так просто не отвяжется.  
\- Зомби, ты клещ, - сказала она. - Что с моим братом?  
\- Он говорит, что не может приехать к тебе, - Илай поджал губы гузкой.  
\- Почему это?  
\- Потому что твой муж против. Он считает, что Оуэн слишком сильно воняет.  
\- Брр, - Алисия потрясла головой. - Что за бред? Кто это сказал?  
\- Оуэн же и сказал.  
\- Ф-фух, - адвокат рассмеялась точно так же, как ее муж. - Да он же трещотка, кто ему верит?  
\- Послушай, Алисия. Я, как пиарщик, могу тебе точно сказать, что люди в этом мире юмора не понимают. Вы относитесь к нему, как к пустому болтуну, но другие-то не знают его и могут принять его слова за правду, - серьезно проговорил Илай, пытаясь убедить свою последнюю надежду на благополучный исход. - И это видео уже во всем Интернете. Мошенники уже комментируют его слова, надеясь нажиться на деле по защите прав зомби. Алисия, я тебя прошу!  
\- Ох, - вздохнула адвокат. - Я же просила не вмешивать меня в ваши политические дрязги.  
\- А ты и не вмешивайся! - горячо сказал Илай. - Мы только пообедаем в тесном кругу. Всей семьей плюс глава демкома. Красивый ресторан, отличные кондиционеры. Ну пожалуйста! Это первый и последний раз!  
Алисия посмотрела на него - тот усиленно делал щенячьи глаза. Получалось, как у свиньи апельсин, у Илая только страдальчески морщился лоб.  
\- У тебя волосы слева выдраны с корнем, - заметила Алисия. - Возьми пластырь и пудру, вон там, в самом правом ящике. И я что-то не поняла, ты уже считаешь себя нашей семьей?  
\- Спасибо! Спасибище! - радостный Илай пожал ей руки. - Век не забуду! Будь добра, позвони брату вот прямо сейчас, пригласи на ужин!   
Илай упорхнул к комоду, Алисия только и покачала головой.

**

Оуэну, похоже, нравилось в недавно открытом ресторане. Кондиционеры работали нещадно, на окнах намерзал иней - причем в жарком августе, - но посетителям именно это и требовалось.   
Братец Алисии дегустировал белое вино и рассматривал псевдояпонский интерьер. Широколицый и рыхловатый гей не блистал красотой, но в целом смотрелся симпатично и одевался изящно, как заметил Илай. Оуэн сохранился так же хорошо, как Алисия. Видимо, это семейное, или сестра советовала ему хорошую косметику. Надо будет узнать, пометил себе Илай в мысленном ежедневнике, разглядывая изящные руки Оуэна. А тот тоже изредка постреливал глазами на Илая. Может, по привычке, или действительно ценил хватких зрелых мужчин. Илай кокетливо пригладил волосы.  
В разговоре Оуэн изредка вставлял удачные цитаты из классики философской мысли. Это, в свою очередь, нравилось главе демкома, и от хорошего настроения Фрэнк трындел все больше и все занудней.   
И тут что-то случилось - Оуэн надышался идиотизма или выпил лишку, Илай не понял. В воздухе всегда есть что-то, заставляющее людей совершать идиотские поступки, иначе как такое объяснишь? В общем, все поехало куда-то не туда.  
\- Какой прекрасный, прохладный вечер в теплой компании, - благодушно произнес демократ, смакуя бодрящий чай с имбирем. - Мистер Кавано, вы, как человек с прекрасной памятью и несомненно, поэтическим воображением, должно быть, сумеете усладить наши уши поэзией?  
Илай заметил, как недобро блеснули глаза Оуэна, и подобрался, готовый спасать положение. Но как? Чертов глава демкома, чтоб ему, лежалому, в жизнь не просраться.  
\- О, конечно, - слегка закатил глаза Оуэн, наматывая бахромку шарфа на палец. - Скажем, вот такой стишок отлично подойдет к обстановке, я считаю...  
Бледно-синее лицо  
И ладони все в земле,  
Шарф, обгрызенный с концов,  
Ногти светятся во мгле.  
Я пришел к тебе сейчас,  
Очень надо, помоги!  
В первый и последний раз,  
Скажем так, нужны мозги!  
Оуэн сидя раскланялся в мертвенной тишине. Алисия с Питером преувеличенно внимательно читали меню, Грейс и Зак фыркали в ладошки. Толстяк выпучил желтые глаза.  
\- Что вы такое говорите! - засипел демократ. - Мы все культурные люди, мы давно ушли от пережитков прошлого! Каннибализм просто недопустим!  
\- Но кто говорит о том, чтобы жрать мозги? - удивился Оуэн. - Стихотворение оперирует метафорами...  
\- Прошу прощения, - вклинился Илай. - Мистер Кавано, можно вас на минутку? Нужна помощь.  
И, уцепив негодяя за локоть, потащил за собой из-за стола.  
Они прошагали через весь ресторан к уборным комнатам. Илай впихнул Оуэна внутрь туалета и закрыл за собой дверь на щеколду.  
\- Это что такое?! - навис он над Оуэном, припирая его к столешнице раковин.  
\- А что? - сделал тот круглые глаза.  
\- Как что? - захлебнулся от ярости Илай. - Это очень важный обед для карьеры Питера!   
\- Трахнешь меня, не буду портить твой обед.  
\- К-как?!   
\- Обыкновенно, - жеманно произнес Оуэн, ласково гладя его по груди. - Как мужик мужика.  
Илай, чуть помолчав, отступил назад и согнулся в приступе смеха. Оуэн довольно улыбался.  
\- Ну так что? Предложение, кажется, ясно, - продолжил Оуэн, когда Илай отсмеялся и стал утирать слезы.  
Илай внимательно посмотрел на потенциального партнера по сексу, оценивая вид. Оуэн уже разматывал шарф, открывая шею без малейшего следа трупных пятен. Должно быть, он в принципе не спал по ночам, как и сам Илай, поэтому вялая кровь не застаивалась в теле. От приятного предчувствия Илай воодушевился. Он вновь приблизился к Оуэну, расстегивая рубашку. Оуэн чуть запрокинул голову, давая целовать шею. Трупного запаха почти совсем не чувствовалось, тот заглушался цветочным одеколоном. Илай бережно погладил обнаженную кожу, и вот удивительно - та совсем не сползала.  
\- Как тебе это удается? - потрясенно спросил Илай. - Поддерживать такую форму?  
\- Могу научить. Но только после секса, - улыбнулся Оуэн, расстегивая брюки пиарщика. - Прошу, будь нежным.  
\- Разумеется, господин стишки-про-мозги. Повернись-ка.  
Теперь Оуэн смотрелся в зеркало, явно получая удовольствие от зрелища своего тела и мужчины за ним. Член Илая еще был вяловат, кровь двигалась небыстро. Он вынул его из трусов, и поводил между ягодиц Оуэна. Тот нагнулся, облокотясь на столешницу.   
Снаружи задергали дверную ручку.  
\- Отъебитесь! - крикнули они хором и улыбнулись тому, как слаженно это вышло. Дверная ручка успокоилась. А у Илая член уже был совсем готов; он плавно вошел в анус Оуэна, совсем не узкий благодаря любви гея к сексу. Так что Илай мог не беспокоиться о том, что сдерет мясо или вытащит прямую кишку за собой. Такое приятное обстоятельство очень возбуждало.  
Оуэн прикрыл от удовольствия глаза, подаваясь навстречу. Илай ласкал его мошонку и слегка наращивал темп, самую малость - но и того хватало, чтобы Оуэн плыл от блаженства, ведь его простата стала гораздо ближе к поверхности из-за частичного разложения кожи слизистой. Илай легко скользил по выделявшемуся секрету. Все было так легко, так приятно и так резко отличалось от секса с другими людьми, что Илай довольно быстро кончил, а вслед за ним и Оуэн. Они устало оперлись на столешницу.  
Илай включил воду в раковине рядом с ними и вышел из Оуэна. Подмывая свой член, Илай сказал как бы между прочим:  
\- Я не прочь повторить. Если не будешь вести себя, как идиот.  
\- Заметано, - улыбнулся филолог.  
Они косились друг на друга, подозревая, что в эту минуту положили начало крепкой и долгой дружбе.


End file.
